Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2011 findet vom 17. bis 19. Oktober in statt. Hashtag in Twitter: #Herbstdoku2011 17. Oktober 2011 3D und AV- Medien im Museum Begrüßung und Einführung Monika Hagedorn-Saupe 3D in the CARARE (Content for the Archaeology and Architectural heritage) –Project (englisch) Kate Fernie * DigCurV project launch * carare.eu * Standardisation of the publishing format is important for end-users ** ** ** * importance of metadata (object, digital resource, activity) * activities in LinkedIn, Twitter Perspektiven für die Verwendung von 3D-Daten/Modelle in der Museumsdokumentation Thomas Bremer * Grabung: Tempel des Wettergottes von Aleppo * Nutzung von Spieltechnologien für die Schaffung von 3D Modellen * detailliert dokumentierter workflow (da Dokumentationen zum workflow vom Objekt zum 3D-Modell kaum zu finden sind) * Modelle funktionieren auch auf dem iPad (also kein flash, sondern OpenGL) * * Was ist 3D (Formate)? ** Stereoskopie ** QT VR ** (Pixelbasiert) ** (Punkte im Koordinatensystem) ** Oberflächenformate (Polygone, Kurven, ...) * 3D Technologien sind sehr stark hardwareabhängig 3D Realtime Rendering * DirectX * Open GL siehe auch 3D Modelle zur Visualisierung: Virtuelle Zeitreise und Stadtrundgänge Andreas Höpfner * * Virtual Development and Training Centre (VDTC) * Erstellung von Stadtszenarios ** wichtig für Stadtplanung * Virtuelle Zeitreise, historische Stadtbilder ** Bsp. Rekonstruktion der Kaiserpfalz Magdeburg ** Präsentationswege *** 360° Projektion (domeprojection.com) *** Interaktionsmittel *** Tracking Devices *** Multi-Touch Systeme (Tische, Wände, Böden) ** Bsp. Elbe Dom Darstellung von Unschärfe Dominik Lengyel, u.a. am Beispiel der archäologischen Grabungsergebnisse für * Formen der Abstraktion ** statische 3D-Modelle vereinfachen und schematisieren ** 3D-Modelle können nicht in Gänze die historischen Gebäude rekonstruieren und müssen sich auf Details konzentrieren ** Farbigkeit ** Abstraktion als Erläuterung ** Abstraktion als Interpretation * Architekturfotografie * Dynamische Modelle * Hypothesen ** antike Architektur existiert nicht mehr, daher Rekonstruktion als Hypothese * Graduelle Unschärfe * Extrapolation Film in der Europeana. The European Film Gateway Georg Eckes Arbeitsgruppen Multimedia und Langzeitbewahrung * AG Multimedia wird sich zusätzlich mit Social Media beschäftigen Datenaustausch * Aktuelle Entwicklungen aus der CIDOC Working Group: ** LIDO Profile / - LIDO Terminologie ** What is LIDO ** LIDO Terminology **: Begriffe mit Bezug zum CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model Regelwerke Sammlungsmanagement AG tagt nicht, aktuelle Ergebnisse werden während des Herbsttreffens vorgestellt 18. Oktober 2011 Museumssoftware Präsentation von Museumssoftware inklusive Ausstellung * ADLIB: Adlib Museum * digiCULT-Verbund eG: dokbase * Förderverein des Freilichtmuseums am Kiekeberg e.V.: FirstRumos * fokus GmbH: metigo MAP * Gallery Systems: TMS * Land-Software: Faust * Monguz KFT: Monguz ICMS / Monguz CPS * Programmfabrik: easydb * Robotron: Daphne * Startext: Hida * ZETCOM: MuseumPlus * Zuse-Institut: GOS * JOANNEUM RESEARCH: imdas pro Museumsobjekte online Museums and Technology in the US: Trends in Education and Practice. Joyce Ray Aus aller Welt: LIDO in der Praxis Regine Stein Europeana – Linked Heritage und „DDB“ Monika Hagedorn-Saupe SKD Online Collection Katja Schumann Archive und Portale - Schatzsuche im digitalen Zeitalter Sebastian Kloth Das Portal der Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz: SPK-Digital Frank v. Hagel Materielle Modelle in Forschung und Lehre: Erfassung und Dokumentation von Modellen in universitären Sammlungen Cornelia Weber Druckgraphik online - Bilanz und Ausblick zum Abschluss des DFG-Projekts der Graphischen Sammlungen des Herzog Anton Ulrich-Museums Braunschweig und der Herzog August Bibliothek Wolfenbüttel: „Virtuelles Kupferstichkabinett“ Christiane Pagel Der Blick von außen: Benutzerfreundlichkeit von online – Museumsdatenbanken Gudrun Knaus 19. Oktober 2011 Erschließung und Dokumentation Bericht von der CIDOC–Tagung 2011 in Sibiu Martina Krug ISIL für Museen Stefan Rohde-Enslin Dokumentation digitaler Sammlungen Giuliana De Francesco Positionspapier: „Kulturelles Erbe im Internet sichtbar machen“ Dietmar Preißler Spectrum in Deutschland Regina Smolnik Spectrum Nick Poole Erschließung / Dokumentation / Digitalisierung; Die Praxis in einem mittelgroßen Museum? Uwe Holz Sammlungserfassung im Netzwerk. Erfahrungen aus Brandenburg Iris Berndt Keilschriften, Kühe und Kanäle: Beispiele digitaler wissenschaftlicher Forschungsumgebungen Simone Rieger Das haben wir jetzt davon - Arbeit im d:kult-Verbund Gisela Schulte-Dornberg Europeana Collections 1914-1918. Europäische Bibliotheken schaffen ein digitales Gedächtnis für den Ersten Weltkrieg Thorsten Siegmann Erschließung und Langzeitarchivierung von Computerspielen und Hardware Winfried Bergmeyer Weblinks * Deutscher Museumsbund: Dokumentation (FG) * Vorläufiges Programm (Stand 12.10.2011) Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Deutsch